Anotehr Day
by For-never and Tomorrow
Summary: HAHA


Summary-Julie is in a state of panic about her first date with Dan. Will someone unexpected help her? Or just let her handle it?

Pairing[s]-Runo/Dan-slight Dan/Julie

* * *

"Oh My God! I need help!" Julie came running down the stairs. Tonight she had a date with Dan and she was really freaking out. Her hair was a mess, her make-up was sloppy, plus she broke out, and her clothes were ruin by the make-up. She currently looked very…un-julie-ish and she only had half an hour until her date.

"Julie…JULIE!!! You need to calm down." Alice soothed.

However, here efforts proved useless, as Julie started to scream and cry frantically about looking the best she could. Runo seemed unfazed by Julie's actions and looked thoroughly annoyed as Julie began to scream even louder than before.

"My hair is all frizzy, I'm gonna need to-"

"Julie, SHUT UP!!!!" Runo yelled. Julie immediately stopped wailing.

"Sit down." Runo's voice was calmer now. Julie was hesitant, but obeyed Runo's orders.

"Okay. First, your hair." Runo picked up a brush and did long, soft strokes through the silver hair. When she finished it was shining and healthy. She put into a-not-too-tight side pony-tail with a red band.

"Next, make up." Julie looked uneasy at this; she knew Runo didn't wear makeup. However, Runo proved otherwise as Julie found herself looking like a movie star. The shades and colors were simple, but went well with her skin tone and hair color. Runo smiled triumphantly at her masterpiece.

"Finally, clothes and shoes." The Haos warrior picked out a pink sundress with open toed pink sandals. Julie forgot she even had them. By the time Julie was ready to go, Dan had just barely arrived.

Julie bounded down the stairs and caught sight of said brunet. Dan had an odd look on his face; it seemed like a mixture of anxiety and curiosity.

"Julie you look..."He began. She blushed. "Weird."

Poof! The blush was gone.

"Da-an!!!" Runo said through clenched teeth.

"Look Julie you're really cool and all…"

Julie's face lit up at this.

"But I can't return your feelings for me…I like someone else." He confessed. Her heart fell immediately.

"Someone who's nice, funny, pretty, brave, and strong..." Julie felt her heart leap back up with a small amount of hope growing.

"And that person is..." She leaned in, her heart beating a mile a minute.

"Runo." Dan looked at the blunette that was perched atop the staircase, looking as shocked as she ever could.

"Oh, Danny!! I feel the same way-Wait…WHAT?! Did you just say Runo?" Julie glared at said girl who just stared with mouth agape.

Dan just nodded, smirking at the flabbergasted blunette who now stood before him. Runo glared at the smirking boy, and then looked apologetically at the girl beside her.

Julie noticed that she didn't feel as bad as she thought she should be. Maybe Dan wasn't the one for her after all.

"Dan!"

"Sorry, hey Julie, do you want to come with us?" He said knowingly.

"I don't believe I was the one you were going on a date with?" He was stumped.

"It's okay, Dan. I understand." Her face said she was telling the truth. Upon seeing the shocked face of the two, Julie continued.

"So, Runo you can go with Dan tonight, I'll call Billy instead." Julie skipped away, hiding the tears in her eyes. Dan looked at Runo, wondering what to do next.

"So Runo...?" Runo only smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"If you promise not to play with a girl's heart, I'll allow you to take me on that date." She walked off to comfort Julie, smirking. Dan just had a star-struck expression.

"I better go tell Jenny it's not working out." He thought out loud.

"DAN!!!" Dan ran out, followed by an angry Runo, who was laughing on the inside. She grabbed his arms and slammed him down. She turned him on his back and put her face close to his.

"What? You don't want a good-bye kiss?" She asked teasingly. Dan flushed.

"O-Of course I do" he stuttered

"Too late."

"I, uh, well…"

"You get a -you-are-so-dead-meat kiss." She laughed a little and kissed him softly on the lips. Unnoticed to them, Julie and Marucho were in some bushes, spying.

"I told you my plan would work." Marucho whispered.

"Plan? I forgot all about it." Julie said as she hit herself on the head. Marucho chuckled at her forgetfulness.

Neither of them noticed the couple that had snuck up behind them.

"Boo!"

"Ah!" Julie shrieked as the pair jumped from the other side of the bush, scaring the two _stalkers_.

"Not funny!" Marucho exclaimed

"Yeah, that's why I'm laughing." Dan said as he clutched his side.

"You guys, that was so not funny!" Julie whined.

******************************************************************Yep, just another day for the Bakugan Battle Brawlers.

R&R


End file.
